


What Happens in Hanamura

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo realizes that the time of year he normally returns to Hanamura is drawing near, but he knows his brother is alive. He still feels a need to continue his tradition, though. Reinhardt offers to join him in exchange for being shown around the area. Hanzo is unsure, but agrees to the deal. The two get closer than they expect to on their trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter has no boning in it, but chapter two does. Also, this has not been beta'd or anything so there may be some errors. Feel free to point out any to me if you'd like.

Reinhardt plopped down in a loud clattering of armour beside Hanzo, startling him out of thoughts that looked rather heavy to Reinhardt. Hanzo looked up at him with a smile more out of politeness than happiness.

“My friend, your face is far too long for me to stand idly by. Tell me what is troubling you.” A metal clad arm wrapped over Hanzo’s shoulder. The sudden coolness was almost as jarring as his companion’s loud landing had been. The armour made Reinhardt’s hand seem far larger than it was, easily engulfing his bare shoulder, and for a brief moment Hanzo takes comfort in being surrounded by the heavy metal.

Hanzo sighs, staring distantly at the floor to gather his words and emotions.

“This is about the time that normally I would return home.” He swallows. “To mourn. My brother, Genji-” The image of his brother before everything, before he died, flashes in his mind- “Is alive now though. I do not regret his return, but still there is a feeling that I still must mourn.”  
His hands grasped at an idea, the right words perhaps, but couldn’t reach it.

Reinhardt’s brow creased. He understood loss as much as anyone in their line of work did, but having to relearn having a brother wasn’t something he’d dealt with before. He ran through what he could possibly say to the other man as he stared down at him. His voice finally came through just as Hanzo was starting to regret opening up.

“I’ve always wanted to see Japan. You know, without all of the job getting in the way.”

Hanzo’s face was plastered with questioning, staring up at Reinhardt.

“Maybe if you’re not alone it won’t hurt so much? In return you can show me around. What do you say, friend?” The massive man smiled in such a way it seemed like the Sun beaming down on Hanzo. Hanzo smiled once more at him, though this time more genuine than the last.

“I welcome the company. It would be nice to have some help fighting off whatever tries to kill me this time.” If he were actually being honest he wasn’t sure if the idea was good or not, but it’d hopefully serve as a distraction. A heavily plated hand slapped joyously against his back, threatening to knock the wind from his lungs. The thought of the large, boisterous German in Hanamura was an entertaining thought to Hanzo. His family would have greatly disapproved of him being brought to their home, but that didn’t matter anymore of course. The Shimada halls were no longer theirs. Hanzo shook his head at his own ability to seek the negative.

 

Two weeks later the two set off for Japan. It hadn’t been the easiest of trips as planes were not made to accommodate all 7’4 inches of mass that claimed the name Reinhardt. The same mass had even managed to call a few favours and secure passage for his armour there and back, since Hanzo had told him of the dangers that may wait at the Shimada household when it came time to visit.

Reinhardt was the first to wake up in their small hotel room the morning after they arrived. When Hanzo finally woke up he was surprised to see Reinhardt already awake staring out the window. Hanzo’s hair fell messily over his shoulders and the remnants of sleep were still weighing on his eyes as he shuffled over to Reinhardt.

“You are awake.” Hanzo questioned. Reinhardt grinned at him, already having more energy in him than Hanzo thought himself able to muster in a full day. He didn’t understand how a man twenty three years his senior could have so much energy.

“It is a beautiful day in a beautiful place.” Reinhardt explained. He looked over the younger man whose eyes hung groggily and whose hair flipped in ways that didn’t make sense.

“You should let your hair down more often. You know I once had longer hair than that. Can you imagine? HAH!” His hand clapped loudly against his bare chest. Hanzo hadn’t even realized that Reinhardt was only in boxers. He blinked a few times as he stared at the cartoon lions printed on the fabric. He, for a long minute, was not entirely sure Reinhardt was an actual real person and not some strange cartoon character like the one on his boxers.

“Now that you are awake, what is there good to eat around here? Surely we can’t expect to sight see on empty stomachs?” As if to corroborate his declaration of hunger, Reinhardt’s stomach let out a loud growl.

“We must get dressed first, friend. Then we can go eat.” The two halted conversation for the moment in order to get dressed.

Reinhardt threw on his normal t-shirt and jeans while Hanzo had picked a simple yukata. Hanzo stared at Reinhardt for a second. He was humongous there was no doubt, but he seemed so much smaller without all of the metal plating. The two walked out the doors of the hotel and onto the busy streets. Neither were fully relaxed though, knowing that targets were almost constantly on their backs.

 

Hanzo directed them easily to a small cafe where each got a cup of coffee and some snacks. It wasn’t much, but that was part of Hanzo’s plan. He knew Reinhardt would likely enjoy a visit to the local street market where he’d undoubtedly end up eating his own weight in street food.

“It is nice to have coffee that isn’t being made by one of our companions. None of us are very good at it.” Hanzo joked. Reinhardt laughed thinking about how most just chugged the coffee as fast as possible or drowned it in whatever made it bearable. Base coffee was more often than not just as bad if not worse than the food.

“Are you sure this is coffee, my friend? It’s better than any coffee I’ve had!” The large man let out an equally large laugh at his own comment drawing plenty of eyes their way. Hanzo smirked noticing the attention. While his clan had him following rules and carefully calculating every move and word, he had always enjoyed the little rebellions to the norm. Be it loudness or even being a little brash, it always warmed him up a little. However, that is also what drove him and his brother apart. He knew the time and the place, he knew his responsibilities, when Genji chose not to. Reinhardt caught the dropped expression on Hanzo’s face.

“You are so distant so close to home. Perhaps we should finish here and get the day started? A distraction seems like a much needed relief even if not the wisest.” Hanzo was shocked a moment at the other man’s words. Less at their trueness than at Reinhardt’s perceptiveness. He often forgot in all the joking and booming voice that the man was just as skilled as himself in reading people. He nods and they finish up their food and drink before walking out the door.

As Hanzo lead them toward the market they passed a bright shop selling all number of cute and colourful items. Naturally, Reinhardt was drawn to this like a moth to pastel flame.

“It is so cute and bright!” Hanzo shook his head as he followed the German into the store. Reinhardt’s eyes darted around at various stuffed animals as well as accessories. A small lion caught his eyes which he grabbed as well as a small egg plush and dragon key chain. He lit up the moment he saw a bracelet with a charm that matched the lion he found and put it with his things before checking out. Hanzo was now positive that Reinhardt was in fact a strange cartoon of a man. Reinhardt handed the dragon keychain over the Hanzo as they walked out.

“It reminded me of you!” Hanzo raised a brow and laughed before pocketing it, making a mental note to attach it to his bow.

 

They continued on to the market and just as expected they stopped at almost every stand there it felt like. Hanzo could only guess that his friend was 7ft of stomach in the shape of a man. He handed Reinhardt one of the sweet dango skewers he’d just bought. Reinhardt promptly had at least three quarters of the stick in his mouth before pulling it back to get the sweet dough treat off. Hanzo nearly choked on his own dango skewer at the sight. He had assumed the man didn’t mean it as a flirtation, but his mind quickly jumped at other applications for the talent. He was suddenly quite aware of how long it had been since he’d been with anyone other than his own hands.

“You look like you need some sunscreen.” Reinhardt said looking down at him, but his grin told Hanzo he knew exactly what he’d done. Hanzo scowled at him, but only received a spirited laugh and a slap on the back in return.

The two walked around the area for another few hours enjoying the sights as the Sun slowly sank from the sky. When it was finally dark they decided to stop for drinks at a bar near the hotel. Originally they only intended to have a drink or two and relax, but this quickly turned into the two men stumbling their way toward their hotel after a drinking competition. The drinking also managed to quickly halt their inner censors.

“Your lack of gag reflex is impressive, Reinhardt. There are many who might find better use for it than eating dango and drinking beer.” Hanzo gave a hum of laughter after the statement.

“Oh really? You make it sound like you want to make use of it.” Reinhardt grinned. Neither were fully sure if the other was genuinely flirting or if the drinks had just gotten to them. Hanzo promptly stumbled and fell against Reinhardt’s side. Reinhardt was a warm and solid mass to lean against and Hanzo made no effort to get off of him after regaining his balance.

“If we were to test this out-” Reinhardt started, trying to pick words carefully with a fuzzy mind. “-It shouldn’t be tonight. We are drunk. Let us talk more on it sober yes? Wouldn’t want any regrets.” Reinhardt never liked sleeping with people while either party had been drinking. He could remember the few times from his younger years when alcohol had made everything seem a lot funner at the moment, but lead to regret in the morning. The awkward morning after a night with Torbjorn had kept him from ever doing that again. He loved the man, but both friends knew they probably wouldn’t have had sex if they’d been sober.

Hanzo fought his internal stubbornness that told him he knew what he wanted even if he was drunk and nodded. Reinhardt was right. Impulse was a powerful thing and much more powerful when drunk.

“Tomorrow night is when I go to my former home. Perhaps we can talk after. I’m sure my mind will be on it all day tomorrow. Too much so to think about this.” Hanzo added with a faint smile at the end so as not to worry Reinhardt.

The two walked the rest of the way up in peaceful silence. Hanzo remained close against his companion until they reached the hotel room. Both fell asleep quickly. It had been a long, adventurous day with an even longer one ahead of them.


	2. Happiness Sought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt and Hanzo go to the former Shimada household. After a good fight the two seek out a bed.

Hanzo awoke early in the morning. The Sun hadn’t risen yet so Hanzo was left staring out the window into the dark blue sky and city lights, entirely alone with his thoughts. Reinhardt woke up an hour later to the sound of the shower running. He stretched, popping his back and shoulders. The intense mixture of emotions stirring in Hanzo permeated the air of the room already. Reinhardt readied his clothes for the day and nodded a good morning to Hanzo as he stepped back into the room. Hanzo nodded back. 

He pulled his fighting clothes from the hotel closet. It never felt proper to wear anything else. Hanzo carefully straightened the yukata out, making sure to remove any dust or dirt from it. His pants were next. Then his bow. Every movement was precise, mindful. Reinhardt finished his shower quickly and set to cleaning his armour.

“Thank you, again, for taking this trip with me.” Hanzo said without looking up from his clothes.

“It is not a problem.” Reinhardt assured.

Reinhardt went out to a convenience store for food by himself. Hanzo decided to stay in the hotel for the day so anyone who might try to stop him from going to the Shimada estate wouldn’t have time to try. He’d assumed that most people weren’t likely to challenge a man of Reinhardt’s stature. Hours passed as the two waited in the hotel room. Reinhardt sporadically took naps, ate, and made trips to the local shops. Finally it was time to go.

The two geared up and left the hotel. Hanzo and Reinhardt split up, but stayed close together. Hanzo was better off traveling along the rooftops while Reinhardt kept to the streets. The idea was that even if somebody tried to attack Reinhardt, Hanzo was out of sight and could either take them out or escape and get what he needed to do done. They ran into little more than a few troublemakers along the way. All were taken out swiftly.

When they finally reached Hanzo’s old home he snuck onto the roof while Reinhardt made his way to the front gate. When in position Hanzo raised a hand into the air as signal. Reinhardt shoved the doors to the gate open. His shield immediately opened up as he got to the other side. The men inside quickly turned to take aim. Bullets hit the shield with little effect and the shock of the loud entrance gave Hanzo time to loose a few arrows. The arrows hit and a few of the men fell to the ground. Reinhardt closed in on a few others, readying to let his shield down. He let it down and charged forward into a small cluster of them. They slammed loudly against the wall.

“Try not to destroy my house please.” Hanzo called as he leapt past Reinhardt. Reinhardt assured him he’d try his best as his hammer smashed the group he’d charged into the ground. A flurry of bullets hit against the armour on his back. He quickly opened his shield again and turned to the hail only to see arrows pierce the gunmen. Reinhardt turned to Hanzo to nod a thanks. An omnic assassin was trailing his friend quickly though. Reinhardt sent a bolt of fire up from his hammer and hit the omnic off the roof. He and Hanzo made brief eye contact and nodded a thanks to each other. The courtyard was clear for the moment. Hanzo snuck further into the household to check for any more men. It appeared that’d they’d only been sent to guard the perimeter of the building. The few left were wiped out easily. Hanzo returned to Reinhardt who stood outside of the front doors.

“I can handle myself in there. Perhaps you could watch the door?” Hanzo looked up at Reinhardt. Reinhardt knew what Hanzo was getting at. This was an incredibly personal quest and as such Hanzo wished to complete the task alone. 

“I’ll be right here waiting.” Reinhardt smiled softly, putting a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Come back when you are good and ready. Do not rush on my account. I have lived for enough years to have patience.” Whatever was left of Hanzo anxiety around Reinhardt coming to the estate was gone. He bowed his head before continuing into the house.

All of the cuts, scrapes, and busted wood from when he’d last been in the house still remained. His hands traced over the remaining frame of a wooden lamp that Genji had been sent through. A small, sad laugh escape his throat. He had once again tried to kill his brother. Only the last time he had tried to kill him in the same space which he used to mourn him. It didn’t help that he was now in the same room he had tried to kill his brother in twice, honoring him once more despite the knowledge that he is alive. Hanzo looked up, lamenting on the thick irony of his life.

He shook his thoughts from his mind and approached the space where his sword sat. Hanzo placed a feather down, then the incense bowl, and pulled the incense from his belt pouch. He lit them and placed the sticks into the holder. The smoke wafted up to his nose. He closed his eyes as the smell came to him, sweet and gentle, but filled with bitter memories. Hanzo sat for what felt like ages to him until the sticks burnt out. His thoughts swirled with all the different memories of his brother. Cruel and kind words alike echoed in his head in his own voice and that of his brother. He couldn’t explain the feeling to himself fully, but a sense of finality encompassed him. It wasn’t the last time he’d visit by any means. It was one of the last times he’d visit with the need to mourn though. 

Hanzo stood and picked up his items before taking a deep breath. He felt lighter by far as he walked back out of his former home. When he came back through the door he found Reinhardt standing guard. He looked like the image of an ancient knight with the head of his hammer on the ground and his hands resting on the handle’s end.

Reinhardt turned to him and Hanzo gave a small smile. Reinhardt grinned.

“Are you ready to return, my friend?” Hanzo nodded at Reinhardt’s question. The two began the long walk back to the hotel. A memory of something Genji’s omnic teacher had told him came to Hanzo’s mind.

“You must forgive yourself and find joy in the life that is left.” It had angered him so much at the time, mostly because the omnic had felt like a betrayal from his brother then.

“Reinhardt.” Hanzo stared out at the dark streets as he spoke. “I want to. Even if it becomes a regret later, I want to now.” It took Reinhardt a moment to figure out what Hanzo was talking about. When it hit him his eyes widened.

“You are sure? Do not think you must do this on my account.” Reinhardt pressed.

“I am sure.” Reinhardt slung his hammer over a shoulder then scooped the archer into his other arm. Hanzo laughed. Hanzo truly laughed after what felt like so long without. Reinhardt went as quickly as his armour would allow him to, down the path back to the hotel. 

When the two finally got back they burst through the door and Reinhardt carefully put Hanzo down onto one of the beds. He leaned his hammer on the wall and tossed his helmet into the corner. If they had neighbors to the side of them or in the room below they were now definitely awake. Hanzo sat up on the bed, amused at the spectacle of Reinhardt’s rushing.

“You do not need to hurry. There is not a time limit.” Hanzo smirked at the other man. Reinhardt stopped a moment, a blush coming to his face.

“It is hard not to rush when such a beautiful sight wishes to take you.” Reinhardt admitted coyly. It was now Hanzo’s turn to blush. He’d shared a number of beds in his time, but none had made him feel like such a delicate thing. Reinhardt looked at him as though he was a masterful painting. He crawled across the bed to where Reinhardt was now sitting with only his chest piece and legs left on.

“Let me help you.” Hanzo’s hands slid across the beaten metal to find where the back opened, pressing it until it parted slightly giving room to work. He shoved the piece upward. Reinhardt slid his arms through to help Hanzo lift from the bottom of the chestplate. After it was lifted fully off, Reinhardt sat it on the box it’d been shipped in. He slid out of the armoured legs and shoved them onto the box as well. When Reinhardt was finally out of the metal, Hanzo maneuvered to sling a leg over his lap.

“You look good in your armour. Even better out.” Hanzo gave a sly smile.

“Is that so? I take time to work on my girlish figure.” Reinhardt flexed an arm. Even when they were about to have sex the man still managed to joke. Hanzo shook his head before leaning in to kiss Reinhardt. Reinhardt took hold of Hanzo’s hips as their lips met and slid them both further back on the bed for better balance. If Hanzo had to admit it, Reinhardt’s ability to easily lift him played a part in his attraction. Hanzo’s lips parted, allowing his tongue to press against Reinhardt’s lips. He gladly opened up to Hanzo. Their tongues twisted against each other for a long moment before Hanzo pulled away. 

Hanzo moved his lips from Reinhardt’s lips to his bearded jaw line. Reinhardt turned his head to allow better access. Hanzo left a trail of kisses till he reached Reinhardt’s ear. 

“It may have been a while for me, but I’m not sure you’ll be able to keep up, old man. Genji was not the only one to have a wild youth.” The whisper was hot and breathy on Reinhardt’s ear. Hanzo followed it up with a nibble on the tip of the ear he’d said it into. Reinhardt smirked at the challenge.

“I think you take me for more of an old codger than I am. I haven’t exactly been lazy these last few years.” One of Reinhardt’s hands roamed from Hanzo’s waist to his ass, kneading into it before a light smack. Hanzo gave a small yelp. The free pec that Hanzo always left out so his sleeve didn’t catch in his bow called to Reinhardt who gladly heeded it. His lips trailed kisses and hickeys down to the nipple. He sucked and tongued at the nub, forcing it to harden. Hanzo hummed at the feeling.

Hanzo’s fingers began peeling Reinhardt’s shirt up, but Reinhardt made him wait just a moment more while he took Hanzo’s nipple between his teeth. When he let loose of the flesh he took hold of the shirt. He knew it’d be a struggle to reach all the up for Hanzo to take it off of him so he chose to do it himself. While Reinhardt stripped off his shirt, Hanzo let go of it and took to untying his belt. When it was undone he tossed it to the floor. The movement allowed his yukata to open and expose his chest fully. Reinhardt flung his shirt elsewhere in the room and turned back to Hanzo. The simple act of letting his top open had changed his look so much. Reinhardt could only think of the “candid” photos in magazines of women seemingly caught off guard in a moment of dishevelment. Such looks had been the subject of art for ages and here he was staring at such a beautiful piece. His hand reached up to Hanzo’s cheek then drifted back to his ponytail. In a small movement the ribbon came loose and let Hanzo’s hair fall to his shoulders.

Hanzo turned away briefly. For a moment he felt vulnerable, stripped of the clothing he’d worn for so many of his memories. Reinhardt pulled Hanzo’s head to his chest and placed a kiss on his forehead. The unsure moment was swept away from Hanzo’s mind and he smiled.

Hanzo was then quick to notice a golden opportunity. He shifted his head to the right and took one of Reinhardt’s nipples into his mouth, surprising Reinhardt. 

“A clever ploy to get at my chest hmm?” Reinhardt laughed, but was increasingly aroused by the suction on his nipple. Both himself and Hanzo were already half erect from the previous teasing. Reinhardt palmed at one of Hanzo’s pecs, using his thumb to stimulate his nipple. His other hand slid up Hanzo’s thigh to cup his cock through the fabric encasing it. Hanzo let out a groan at the sudden contact with his groin. His own hand slid down to Reinhardt’s crotch, gently teasing him with just enough pressure to feel. He wasn’t surprised at Reinhardt’s large size considering how large Reinhardt was everywhere else. Reinhardt took in a sharp breath at the teasing.

Growing impatient, Reinhardt moved his hands to Hanzo’s hips once more, and lifted him. He turned them both around and planted Hanzo’s back on the bed before letting go. Reinhardt stripped his own boots and pants off. He needed to be naked immediately. Hanzo followed suit, unhooking his prosthetics long enough to let his pants free before taking the fabric off completely. Not long after his outfit was neatly folded on the unoccupied second bed.

Now that they were stripped both could take a good look at what they were working with. Reinhardt was easily eight inches at least and thick. Everything about the man was large and broad. He was clearly strong, but his muscles were from work and thus less toned. Hanzo was a good and average six inches. He wasn’t incredibly toned, but his muscles were far more clearly outlined than Reinhardt’s.

“Just so we are clear, I am not sure you’re going to fit. At least not tonight. I have not had a partner quite so large before and I’ve had no partner for some time now.” Hanzo explained, not wanting to bite off more than he could chew or get any hopes up. Reinhardt laughed.

“That is fine. I did not expect it honestly. What are your thoughts on me taking you?” The thought honestly had not crossed Hanzo’s mind. Most of the larger men he’d been with had always wanted to top. He thought on it for a second.

“That works.” Hanzo stated. Reinhardt grinned and grabbed some lube from one of his store bags, before getting on his knees. Hanzo sat back down on the bed in front of him. His cock stood mostly erect in front of Reinhardt’s face, welcoming him to touch it. Reinhardt sat the lube on the bed beside Hanzo for future use. He then gently pressed his lips to Hanzo’s reddened head. His mouth slowly took the head in, gliding over it with his tongue. Hanzo let out a short breath. Reinhardt took the length in his mouth tauntingly slow, stopping every time he felt Hanzo almost buck. Finally his nose hit the dark patch of hair that surrounded the base of Hanzo’s cock. He stayed at the base for a few seconds before pulling back to the head.

“Now you’re just showing off.” Hanzo tried to laugh, but it came out breathier than intended. Reinhardt pulled off, quickly making Hanzo regret speaking now that the warmth of Reinhardt’s mouth was no longer on him.

“You said you wanted to test me. Feel free to try.” Reinhardt teased. The challenge made Hanzo raise a brow. He wasn’t sure if he was underestimating Reinhardt or if Reinhardt was underestimating him. He shrugged and knotted his hand into Reinhardt’s hair. The handed guided Reinhardt’s mouth back to the cock in front of him. Reinhardt followed easily as his mouth was brought down on the length. He sucked and tongued as Hanzo controlled the speed they went. Hanzo slowly picked up speed until he was facefucking Reinhardt. He was taking it well though. He’d struggle a little when the speed would pick up suddenly, but otherwise kept up with little challenge. Hanzo’s breath got heavier and couldn’t stop his moans from escaping. Knowing he was getting too close for comfort Hanzo pulled Reinhardt off.

“Get on the bed. I should prepare you.” Hanzo tried to play it off as though he just wanted to move on. Reinhardt could feel how close he’d been when he had Hanzo’s cock in his mouth. Hanzo moved off the bed, grabbing the lube from beside him.

“As you wish. Take it easy on me. I am but a small German flower.” Reinhardt joked as he positioned himself on the edge of the bed. Hanzo squeezed out a line of lube across Reinhardt’s hole and on his own fingers before setting the lube back on the bed. Reinhardt tensed at the cold liquid, but got used to it as Hanzo rubbed it in. Hanzo gently pressed against Reinhardt with his finger. He made sure not to enter yet, just get the muscles ready to let the digit in. His other hand made it’s way to Reinhardt’s cock. Hanzo pumped at it slowly while his finger circled Reinhardt’s asshole. He pressed his finger in and let it sit until he thought it was good to proceed. 

Hanzo’s finger started to slowly thrust in and out of Reinhardt. The lube spread with each thrust, making the task easier and easier until he could start working a second finger in. Reinhardt’s brow creased as he tried to relax more. Hanzo’s fingers worked at him steadily. Eventually in all of his movement he bumped against Reinhardt’s prostate causing him to jerk. Hanzo smirked and ran his fingers over the spot again. Reinhardt gasped, tightening around the fingers in his ass. The hand on Reinhardt’s cock sped up. Reinhardt rolled his hips into Hanzo’s hand right as his prostate was hit once more. Hanzo took the hand off Reinhardt’s cock and grabbed the lube from the bed to lube his own cock.

“Are you ready, Reinhardt?” Hanzo asked, adjusting himself to line up his cock. He didn’t take his fingers out in case Reinhardt needed more.

“Ready and willing!” Reinhardt assured him. Hanzo slowly removed his fingers and lined his cock up in their place. He pressed steadily against the muscles. The muscles gave way and his head pushed into Reinhardt causing hano to gasp. He slowly pressed further and further in until he was hilted inside of his companion. Reinhardt rolled himself against the length in him to urge Hanzo to get going. Despite what Reinhardt had said, he was no delicate flower.

“You are impatient, Reinhardt. Perhaps I should teach you.” Hanzo gave a sly smile up at Reinhardt. Reinhardt immediately regretted his decision to try making Hanzo speed up. Hanzo instead kept hilted inside of Reinhardt and took his companion’s dick in his hand once more. He rubbed the length without breaking eye contact with Reinhardt. Reinhardt’s cock was now incredibly red from all of the blood swelling it. He fought the temptation to buck into Hanzo’s hand. Such a move, he knew, would only lead to further torture. Hanzo enjoyed watching the obvious struggle playing out on Reinhardt’s face and the tenseness of his muscles. He decided to end his torture for the moment, though, and started to slowly thrust in and out of the man beneath him. Reinhardt let out a long moan. 

Hanzo’s speed picked up until he had set stable pace. One hand matched the pace on Reinhardt’s cock while the other massaged his balls. Reinhardt pushed himself against Hanzo with each thrust. The movement drew them both closer to climax. Reinhardt’s hands searched for something to hold onto as if to ground himself. He pulled a pillow from behind him and wrapped an arm over it. His face turned into it muffling his hard breaths. Hanzo’s dick rubbed past Reinhardt’s prostate causing Reinhardt’s hips to jump forward. His hand moved from Reinhardt’s balls to the bed as he sped his thrusts more. 

Reinhardt’s hard breaths quickly turned to small gasps and moans. The bed creaked with their movement, but both were too lost in the moment to hear it. 

“Bitte. Bitte. Bit-” Reinhardt slipped into his native tongue as he got desperately close to release. Hanzo’s pace grew more erratic as Reinhardt pushed back more. The sight of Reinhardt writhing and moaning beneath him drove Hanzo over the edge. Hanzo grunted, pumping his come into Reinhardt. Reinhardt rode out Hanzo’s orgasm, while he teetered on the edge. Hanzo lifted Reinhardt’s legs up and pulled him closer, working to get him off before his cock went soft. Reinhardt wrapped his legs around Hanzo’s waist, allowing him to free his hands. He used the freedom to reach a hand up to Reinhardt’s nipple. He twisted at it and kneaded at Reinhardt’s pec. Hanzo’s mouth placed hickeys down Reinhardt’s stomach. Leaning down to do so had pinned Reinhardt’s cock between them and the extra stimulation elsewhere finally forced him over. His come splattered across their stomachs and a few strands caught in Hanzo’s beard. Hanzo let Reinhardt ride out his orgasm then pulled out, absolutely spent. Hanzo flopped onto the bed beside Reinhardt.

The two laid there with heaving chests for a few minutes until Reinhardt turn over to place small kisses along Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo’s hair was splayed out around his head. His chest was pocked with bruises both from fighting and kissing. Reinhardt was also marked across his body, but he was far more interested in Hanzo’s.

“Disheveled is a good look for you. I’d like to see it more if you’re ever up for it.” Hanzo could only muster up a nod. They laid for another short while before getting into the shower together. As soon as they were clean and dry they curled into the previously unoccupied bed. They were quick to fall asleep in each other’s warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two end the trip and return to base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much of a chapter, but it seemed like too much to add to the second chapter. Anyway, here's a nice little wrap up.

When they woke up they had to immediately start packing their things and getting dressed. They only had three hours till they were supposed to go to the planned departure point. Due to the rush little words were spoken between them at first other than the occasional “Hand me that.” or “Can you help me zip this.” There wasn’t a whole lot to pack as far as clothes, but Reinhardt’s armour was a challenge to puzzle back into the box. Two hours passed getting ready then getting breakfast before they got into a vehicle on the way to the airport. Reinhardt was the first to bring it up as they rode in the back of the van, the only vehicle large enough to take Reinhardt.

“Last night was good. Great in fact! I would like to do it again some time, but I can understand if you do not.” Reinhardt wanted to make sure Hanzo knew he enjoyed their evening fun, but didn’t want him to feel pressured to continue. “And our day out was magnificent! Truly a beautiful country, Hanzo.”

“I thank you for sharing this trip with me. As for the rest, I am open to the idea.” Hanzo smiled up at him. He had been more thankful than words could explain that he’d had a companion on the trip. It gave him a chance to be out of his own mind. He knew he would probably be stuck in his guilt for much longer if he’d made the trip alone. The guilt still ate at Hanzo. It would for years he was sure. Making happier memories of his home helped him start to accept the idea of healing, though.

They finally arrived at the airport and boarded. Their luggage was hauled into the back of the large back compartment, making both of them a little antsy because of the lack of access. The plane back to the new Overwatch base had been a long one filled with idle chatter between the two men. Halfway through they both fell asleep leaning on one another.

The next day at the base Hanzo walked out into the shared kitchen in his casual yukata. In his morning grog he didn’t realize how much of his chest was showing.

“Mighty fine bites you got there. Get in a fight with a squid while you were away?” McCree teased. It took a second for Hanzo to figure out what he was getting at, but his face turned beet red in an instant. Reinhardt entered the room in his lion boxers, sharing similar marks. McCree looked back and forth at the two, putting the pieces together. His eyes lit up like he’d just found the juiciest piece of gossip on the base, which was a fair assumption.


End file.
